venerafandomcom-20200213-history
Heyliose
Heyliose, more commonly known as Heyliose Ruins, is the remains of a blooming town of the same name. Location Heyliose can be found in Himmerfell, in the deep center of the land. It is surrounded by dense forest, but the town itself is barren, with the ground as dry as sand and the buildings tinted white. Information Not much is known about the town before it died out, but it's well-accepted that drought and disease drove the ambitious people out. Judging from the relics I've found, it used to be a farming town, but the fields are barren and serve more like flora-less plains. The buildings are made from the wood harvested from the trees around the city, but now they are parched and white instead of the dark brown that they presumably used to be. The paths are made of stone bricks, and the rest of the town contains nothing but parched earth. It appears that the entire city is under a Sun Spot, and that the increased heat, dangerous creatures, and lack of water cause the people to die. However, there is a more dark theory that I've concocted, which will be expanded on later. Buildings Although most of the buildings are abandoned and in poor condition, I've done my best to attempt to isolate the main ones. Marketplace This is less a building and more a patch of buildings in a round plaza. Evidence that this was a trade area include lost of broken jewelry and vases, some currency lying around, and pamphlets that contain info about a marketplace that matches this area more than anywhere. Mayor's House The largest and probably most expensive building in the area. Evidence includes, an office with decayed reports and censuses and a mostly empty vault. The interesting thing about this is that it contains the main supports for my theory. In the vault, there is one corpse that appears to have been stripped naked, presumably left to die from starvation and dehydration. Although I have not confirmed it, I assumed that the body is the skeletal remains of the mayor. There is another room below the ground, which provides the kicker card for my idea. While I couldn't get inside because of the trapped ground, I did see a glimpse of skeletons, a few accompanied by machine guns. This leads me to 2 conclusions. # The corpse in the vault is a coincidence and the remains below are merely the remains of explorers that suffered the trapped door. # The bigger theory that the entire town was overtaken by a gang and forced to stay within the vault and underground bunker, left to die after the bandits ransacked the town. The empty vault suggests that they looted it before they ran for it. The marketplace ruins also suggest that there was a struggle there as they forcefully took civilians to the mayor's building. A few of the doors in the homes look damaged, almost forced through with a foot.